Nightmare
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: when the ruffs and demons come back to town Bubbles is having strange nightmares. do they lead to something are they real and if so will Bubbles have to protect her family from the dangers ahead FIRST HORROR STORY BE NICE WITH REVIEWS
1. The Nightmare Begins

Nightmare chapter1

Bubbles was running through the forest. "why is this happening" she said. She kept running faster and faster. three streaks of red, lightning blue, and forest green were running through the forest after her. She heard screams and torture but she couldnt stop.

"i must get to the lab" she kept saying. "i must i must" she kept running finally she spotted her old house. she ran in through the door and down the basement. she searched in different areas but she couldnt find it. Suddenly the door burst opened.

Brick flew through and grabbed her. "and to think all this started with you sky" He threw her into a wall. Glass shaddered and her blond locks fell apart in front of her. the other ruffs Butch and Boomer started laughing. "your nothing BLue girl" Butch said.

Brick grabbed a bottle of antidote x. "and it all ends here" he threw the bottle at her and it burst. Bubbles screamed and fell unconcious.

BEEP BEEP BEEP Bubbles awoke with a start and was covered in sweat. "BUBBLES BREAKFAST" Blossom called from downstairs. "it...was all just a dream" "BUBBLES BREAKFAST" blossom called again. Bubbles got dressed and walked downstairs.

Buttercup was eating a pancake and BLossom was reading. Bubbles was prepared to tell her sisters what had happened but she decided not to. instead she grabbed a pancake and started eating.

After eating she flew onto the couch and started thinking. 'did this happen...the rowdyruff boys left years ago. but...i saw them... no' Buttercup sat next to her and turned on the tv. "girl we dont have time to watch tv we have to get to school" blossom said.

ah good old blossom. the smartest and the pink one. her hair was shorter but still very long. her shirt was a pink tank top with a red heart that says "sassy" her blue jeans had stars going up and down her thigh and her shoes were brand new and shiny.

Buttercup snickered, she had on a green shirt with a star on it that said "mess with me and your dead" her blue jeans had a red flower with the stem going up and down her leg and her shoes were green and red.

Bubbles smiled. it was an average day as far as Bubbles could see. she and her sisters started flying through town. everyone smiled and waved as they past. they smiled and waved back.

suddenly six streaks flew by. the puffs were blown back and gasped at what they saw. a tall boy in red with his hat on backwards and a red jacket. his pants were baggy blue jeans and he had on red and white sneakers.

the girl holding his hand had blond hair and was wearing an orange shirt with "i can get boys to do anything" written on it. her blue jean shorts were tight. her hair was in a small ponytail and her jacket was red too.

the green boy had on a green baggy shirt with a red number twelve on it. his hair was spiky but put back in a ponytail. His jeans werent baggy but they were long. his sneakers had a sharkface on them.

the girl next to him had on a yellow tank top with the number twelve on it. she had her black hair tied back in a long ponytail. her pants were just as long as the green boys but they were darker. she had dark makeup on and she had a smirk on her face.

the blue boy had on a long baggy blue and yellow shirt and his pants werent jeans they were baggy pants his hair was down and blond.

the girl next to him had on a green shirt with a black jacket over it. she wore jean shorts and had on an angry look. her jet black hair was let down in two ponytails.

the powerpuff girls almost fainted at the sight of them. finally Blossom spoke up. "the rowdyruff boys and deadlydemon girls...we thought you left." Brick smirked. "we did but...we thought we needed to come back and enjoy townsville agian." Bubbles gasped and remembered what she had seen in her nightmare.

the ruffs and demons flew off to townsville high school. the puffs just stood there staring in awe at what they had just heard and seen.

~townsville high school~

the puffs were in thier homeroom waiting for the bell to ring. suddenly the ruffs and demons walked in. "class" Mrs. Harter began. "these are our new students brick Butch Boomer, Brell, Bree and Brooke" the ruffs and demons waved and sat down.

Blossom didnt pay any attention to Brick or Brooke. Brick sat on one side and Brooke on the other. Brick and Brooke stared at Blossom. FInally Brooke spoke up. "whatcha writin" Blossom didnt look up and she didnt speak. "fine dont talk to me" Brooke growled and passed a note to Brick.

Bubbles sat right next to Brell with Boomer right behind her. Brell kept staring at her. finally bubbles couldnt take it anymore. "what...do you want" 'nothing just annoying you" Brell giggled which made Boomer laugh.

Buttercup sat with Butch in front of her and Bree next to him. Bree kept whispering to Butch and Butch kept snickering. "could you please shut up" Buttercup said. Butch and Bree turned to her and growled. "o..okay then never mind" Buttercup turned back to her work.

Bubbles stared at the ruffs and shuddered at her thoughts. 'what if the ruffs ACTUALLY try to destroy us again...whta if they succeed...we'll never know' Bubbles stared at the ruffs and demons and kept her eyes on Bree...the most dangerous one.

Bree turned to her and the next thing she knew she heard a thought...but it wasnt hers.. 'your going down Bubbles you and your sisters will die after the full moon next month.' bree smirked and turned around.

Bubbles gasped but kept her mouth shut. Did Bree really think that...was she and her sisters going to die after the full moon next month. one thing was sure she was going to keep an eye on them.

A/N: what do you think i know its my first story with no romance. i hope you like it please leave a comment and tel me thanks ^^


	2. Books Lead to Discovery

Nightmare chapter 2

Bubbles was walking home from school. she had nothing else to do. Buttercup had soccer practice with Butch and Bree and Blossom had to get ready for the talent show next week.

at home Bubbles was working on her homework. "lets see...hhmm...ten" she wrote down ten. She suddenly had an urge for a cookie. she had given up sweets months ago as an atempt to lose weight but she couldnt help herself.

she walked up to the cabnet opened it and grabbed a cookie. "no one will ever know." she ate the cookie with a crunch. she sat back down and continued her homework.

Suddenly she heard a loud THUD from her room. "what the-" she walked to the stairs and saw a shadow from her room. She slowly walked up the steps careful not to make any noise.

With every step she took the noise was getting louder. She walked into her room and saw nothing was there. "hhmm" she searched her room finding nothing out of place. Suddenly a loud CRACK was heard from behind her.

She slowly turned around and gasped. it was her sisters...but they looked more...creepy. Blossom had bloodshot eyes and everything on her was torn. her bow was gone so her hair was longer.

Buttercups hair was down and torn. She had a tear in her arm and she looked at Bubbles with a glare that could kill anyone withough powers in an instant.

She slowly bakced away from her sisters. "bubbles please" Blossom said. "help us" Buttercup said. Blossom had a horror filled look in her eye. she looked up at the sky. "dont let the ruffs and demons use the full moon against us. its our only weakness."

Bubbles fell to the ground in a corner of her room screaming. When she opened her eyes nothing was out of place and her freaky sisters were gone. she stared out the window at the sunset. "what did she mean by the full moon is our only weakness."

She walked down to the lab. When she got there she looked around the bookshelf. "maybe one of these books will help me" then she spotted a book that looked exactly like what she needed.

she picked it up, blew the dust away, and read the title. "the origin of the powerpuff girls a proffesor utonium story hhmm" she flipped to the first page. "day one. today i have created the best creation ever they are wonderful girls and they have super powers."

'well we dont need to read that' Bubbles thought and flipped a few more pages in. "its my fourth day with my beloved daughters and i have discovered something. When i tucked them into bed last night they were burning. then they exploded."

Bubbles gasped. "we exploded when we were five" she kept reading. "after many experiments with thier lifeless parts i found out the full moon was the cause. when they are exposed to it they explode. i have recreated them and i will now keep them away from the full moon when it appears."

Bubbles was shocked. 'so thats why we were kept inside every month...I MISSED MY BEST FRIENDS PARTY BECAUSE OF THAT' she thought. "but it was for a good cause." She put the book in her bookbag and went upstairs. "i might need this book for later" she said to herself.

Bubbles finished her homework just before her sisters came home. Dad (as he wants to be called know) drove them home even though they had drivers license.

Buttercup was all sweaty while BLossom plopped herself on the couch drawing. "hey bubbles whats up" Buttercup said. she was prepared to tell her sisters but remembered taht if she did they would be in terrible danger.

"nothing much just doing my homework" she said with a smile. "ok then" Blossom walked over. "do you mind if i chek it over" she asked. "no of course not go ahead i have to um...go put some of my stuff away" "ok hurry back i already see a few flaws"

Bubbles rolled her eyes and fles upstairs. She put the book under her pillow so no one would find it. 'there' she thought. 'no one ever looks under my pillow thier all too afraid' Bubbles smiled to herself and flew back downstairs.

A/N: sorry its so short when i wrote it it seemed much longer hope you like chapter two


End file.
